In the field of surgical instrument sterilization, sterilization trays have traditionally been used to hold the surgical instruments for transportation and sterilization. Conventional trays have employed metal brackets riveted to a metal panel to cradle and secure each instrument in place and to keep the instruments from contacting one another during the sterilization process. Securing and separating the instruments is important for the effectiveness of the sterilization process and further helps maintain the instruments of a surgical kit in an organized and easily selectable fashion. Conventional trays utilizing multiple brackets for each individual instrument are generally very complex and require considerable time to manufacture and assemble because each type of instrument may require a unique bracket arrangement. For example, conventionally each instrument may require at least two separate brackets and four rivets. Moreover, due to the wide variety of surgical kits used in the medical industry, each type of kit requires a specialized set of brackets and other mounting hardware, which further adds to the cost and complexity of manufacturing trays for different types of surgical kits.
Some sterilization trays are manufactured using polymer-based materials. Though these trays address some of the shortcomings described, these trays are not suitable for all sterilization processes. While the medical community in the United States typically uses high-pressure saturated steam sterilization using an autoclave, other countries and regions prefer chemical sterilization. Such chemical sterilization techniques include immersion in a chemical bath of liquid sterilants or oxidizing agents such as the combination of hydrogen peroxide and peracetic acid, and aldehydes such as glutaraldehyde and, more recently, o-phthalaldehyde. The chemicals used for chemical sterilization are often not compatible with the materials used for polymer-based sterilization trays. Consequently, such trays are often not an option.
Accordingly, there is a need for a less costly, lighter weight, and more versatile sterilization tray that is compatible with both steam and chemical sterilization processes.